Le Sabre de l'Ange
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: [ One-Shot ]Oriya se souvient de sa rencontre avec Muraki, il y a seize ans. Qui est donc ce garçon aux yeux d'argent, dont la vie sera bouleversée par son demi-frère? Deux âmes liées pour ne plus se séparer...


_**Le Sabre de l'Ange**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Hello ! Voici une autre One-Shot (eh oui, j'adore en faire). Cette fois-ci, je m'attarde sur la relation Muraki x Oriya ou bien Oriya x Muraki, à vous de voir. Dans l'anime comme dans le manga, la relation de ces personnages est plutôt ambiguë (mais bon, ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont amants, tous les deux). Pourtant, on ne sait pas grand-chose de leur passé, à part qu'ils étaient camarades d'écoles. Et alors ? Ben rien d'autre. Et si on imaginait leur rencontre ? Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit alors que je galérais sur le document de travail de « Yurei » (cette fic est aussi une excuse pour gagner du temps à écrire la suite, hem… pardon…)et aussi après avoir vu diverses planches d'un doujinshi concernant leur vie d'écoliers (en japonais, rien compris mais certaines scènes étaient trop drôles). Je vous préviens aussi : pas d'action, juste des scènes d'une vie d'ados, si on excepte… chut ! Ai rien dit .Ben voilà, j'espère que cette OS où j'ai passé toute une semaine vous satisfera… en attendant la suite de « Yurei »._

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé _

_L'homme était serein, calme et reposé. C'était du moins l'apparence qu'il donnait, appuyé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre silencieuse. La nuit ouvrait ses bras sombres constellés d'étoiles, la brise fraîche et odorante faisant sonner les carillons du temps. Le doux bruit de l'eau s'écoulant dans le petit étang avait un rythme régulier, tout comme sa respiration. La fumée de sa pipe, grise et opaque, formait un fugitive brouillard devant ses yeux bruns de sagesse. Il avait tant vu, tant vécu._

_"Maître Oriya?"_

_Une fois féminine le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna vers une de ses servantes, qui s'inclinant poliment, le prévint d'une voix claire:_

_"Mr le Président est là. Il demande à voir Hanaki mais cette dernière n'est pas là."_

_L'homme soupira._

_"Envoie-lui Yûko, elle lui satisfera tout aussi bien. Et surtout, ne le décevez pas. Il est important pour nous, aussi je vous recommande d'être très gentille avec lui."_

_"Compris, Maître Oriya."_

_Sur ces mots, la femme se retira de la chambre à pas feutrés avant de refermer la porte dans un bruit sourd. De nouveau seul, l'homme inspira une bouffée de sa pipe, se délectant de cette tranquillité qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce que ses servantes pouvaient avoir. Il considéra, pensif, la lune blême dans le noir de la nuit. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était le propriétaire du Ko Kaku Rô? Trop d'années, trop de minutes, de secondes écoulées dans cet univers de débauche et de luxure pour qu'il puisse s'en rappeler. Bien que cet établissement ait l'air d'un grand restaurant, tout le monde savait que c'était une maison close réputée où l'on trouvait les meilleures courtisanes de Kyoto. Elles étaient toutes gentilles et serviables, capables de faire tout ce qu'on désirait du moment que la liasse de billets était assez lourde et épaisse. Mais le propriétaire était, malgré les racontars, un homme droit qui n'avait jamais touché à un cheveu de ses servantes. Jamais. Car, derrière ce masque dur et froid se cachait un véritable respect des femmes. Elles avaient beau donner leur corps, leur cœur était à elles, juste à elles._

_« Un corps donné, un cœur gardé… », songea l'homme, les reflets de la lune se mouvant en arabesques sur ses longs cheveux brun de cuivre._

_Il en aurait souri, tant cette phrase qu'il répétait à ses servantes, surtout les plus jeunes lorsqu'elles s'apprêtaient à voir un client, était d'une ironie flagrante. Lui n'avait donné ni son corps, ni son cœur, mais bien toute son âme à une seule et même personne. Tout cet amour pathétique, il l'avait confié à la seule personne sur cette terre qui le débarrassait du poids de l'existence. Il n'était qu'un fantôme, un simple fantôme qui brûlait de passion pour un ange._

_« Un ange… »_

_Il releva la tête vers l'astre lunaire et sourit mélancoliquement._

_« Ce jour-là… J'ai rencontré un ange… »

* * *

_

"Je vous présente Kazutaka Muraki. Ce jeune homme sera votre nouveau camarade de classe. J'espère que vous l'accueillez comme il se doit."

"Oui, monsieur", répondirent trente voix, fascinées par le nouvel élève.

Le jeune homme devait avoir seize ans, peut-être plus ou moins. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il se tenait droit et digne devant la classe, ne semblant absolument pas s'en faire. Ses lèvres n'étiraient pas un sourire, seulement une esquisse légère de confiance que certains auraient pu qualifier de prétention. Il y avait dans ses gestes une grâce peu commune, comme si chacun de ses mouvements glissait dans l'air. Une aura irréelle l'entourait et, dans la faible lueur de ce printemps, il rayonnait d'une lumière intérieure. Son visage était d'une beauté captivante, plus fin que celui d'une femme mais en même temps très digne; une bouche sensuelle, un menton volontaire, des pommettes saillantes et enfin deux yeux en amande, encadrés par une paire de lunettes métalliques. Ses cheveux, tout comme son regard, étaient d'un splendide gris métallique qui prenait tout son éclat dans le jour. Pâle comme de la neige, il semblait inaccessible, porté par des ailes invisibles jaillissant de son uniforme noir et sobre.

Il s'inclina respectueusement, avec un sérieux irréprochable. Et cette maturité, cette élégance innée, fit battre le cœur d'un jeune homme au fond de la classe, qui, à l'abri des regards, ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un très discret sifflement. Mibu Oriya, ainsi était son nom, n'était pas ce qu'on appelait un élève exemplaire. Sa tenue négligée, à la veste ouverte laissant apparaître un bout de son torse à découvert, ses cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés, si longs qu'ils lui fouettaient les reins et retenus par une simple cordelettes, et ses propos insolents et touchant toujours juste avaient fait de lui la bête noire de tous les professeurs de ce lycée très connu. Pourtant, était-ce par son incroyable dextérité au sabre ou bien le fait qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à s'embrouiller autre que verbalement avec ses autres camarades qu'on le laissait en paix. Depuis le début de la rentrée, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il n'y ait des pépins entre lui et les autres. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'on se permette de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'était un Oriya, et jamais un Oriya n'avait à ce qu'on lui dicte des ordres. Pourtant, en voyant cet ange saluer poliment la classe, sans qu'il puisse vraiment le comprendre, si jamais ce jeune homme lui avait demandé de sauter par la fenêtre, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Peut-être cela était le résultat de ce regard d'argent qui vous transperçait la raison, semblant fouiller dans votre âme jusqu'à vous étouffer devant tant de brillance. En le regardant, Oriya sut que si cet élève avait été un professeur, il aurait été beaucoup plus actif en cours.

"Muraki, tu vas t'assoire devant Oriya", fit le professeur d'une voix clinquante.

Oriya sursauta si fort que la revue qu'il avait mis discrètement sur ses genoux retomba dans un bruit sourd. Avait-il bien entendu?

"Mais enfin, Monsieur…", s'offusqua-t-il.

L'homme le toisa avec autorité.

"Cet élève vient tout juste d'arriver dans ce lycée et en tant qu'aîné, tu te dois de l'aider à s'intégrer."

Un ricanement parcourut la salle et Oriya se retint de ne pas frapper son professeur malgré les règles qu'il se dictait pour garder le calme. Tout le monde savait que malgré le fait qu'il soit en année scolaire tout à fait normale, le jeune homme avait un an de plus que les autres. Il était né plus tôt que les autres élèves et malgré cette avance, avait été accepté dans la plupart des établissements. Pourtant, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait dix-sept ans dans une classe où tous les élèves en avaient seize. Fulminant de colère, il se rassit lourdement à sa place, notant bien sur une liste intérieure où étaient marqués tous ceux qui devaient « mourir et être dévorés par une bande de chiens » le nom de ce professeur tout à fait odieux. Il laissa le nouvel élève s'assoire devant lui et, la colère passant, ne put que constater la propreté de ses livres et manuels. Il était si sérieux… Pratiquement un adulte. Oriya, du coup de l'œil, regarda l'état de ses cahiers tout tachés d'encre et ses crayons mordillés. Aucune comparaison à faire. Non aucune.

Le professeur reprit sa leçon d'algèbre et de nouveau, Oriya retomba dans son habituelle torpeur. Mais, pendant cette heure pleine d'ennuis, il sut, en regardant d'un œil distrait les mains fines et blanches du camarde devant lui, que cette année scolaire ne serait pas inintéressante.

* * *

La matinée passa comme un éclair et ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, Oriya ne mangeait pas avec les autres. Il aimait le calme et la solitude et ce depuis sa naissance. Or, le seul endroit où il pouvait se sentir parfaitement bien se trouvait juste au-dessus des salles de classes, idéal pendant le printemps et l'été: le toit. Sans se préoccuper des camarades qui l'invitaient à partager le repas avec lui, il monta les marches du troisième étage quatre à quatre et, machinalement, parvint sans mal à accéder au toit par une porte dérobée. Personne ne l'utilisait jamais, hormis pour les rénovations. 

C'était une grande place de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, à découvert, les bords recouvert par un grillage des plus simples. A cet endroit, l'air était plus frais de quelques degrés et la vue de l'ensemble des bâtiments scolaires ainsi qu'au loin une chaîne de montagnes cachée par un brouillard permanent était tout simplement sublime. Aujourd'hui, le ciel était d'un bleu si pur qu'il n'y avait pas un nuage et les pétales de fleurs dansaient dans l'atmosphère, offrant une scène de plénitude et de sérénité absolue. Oriya, satisfait, referma la porte avant de s'approcher vers le point où le soleil était le plus chaud. Mais lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un d'autre y était, sa joie s'estompa très vite.

Un jeune homme, appuyé contre le grillage, fixait l'horizon, les mains dans les poches. Oriya s'avança vers lui, furieux de voir que son endroit privé était déjà pris par quelqu'un.

"Eh toi!"

Le jeune homme se retourna et Oriya faillit trébucher. C'était Muraki qui, à la grande surprise du jeune homme aux cheveux longs, fumait tranquillement une cigarette, exhalant une fumée douce et odorante. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient aveuglants de brillance et ses yeux, affichant un calme parfait, étincelaient d'une lueur métallique lointaine et incroyable.

"Tiens, Oriya- Sempaï", fit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Il avait une voix très douce, aux modulations graves et troublantes. Oriya avait l'impression d'entendre le grondement d'un fauve, qui, en confiance, n'allait pas sortir les griffes. Mais, la surprise passée, il ne put que constater l'ironie du propos.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?" Demanda-t-il, énervé.

"Rien de spécial. Pourquoi? Je dois demander l'avis de mes aînés pour être ici?"

Sa voix n'avait changé une seule fois de ton mais l'insolence était bien là. Furieux, Oriya tenta de se calmer avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sûr.

"Non, pas à ce que je sache. Il se trouve que j'ai l'habitude d'être ici, tout seul. Le fait de savoir que quelqu'un y vient aussi me surprend, c'est tout."

"Hum…"

Muraki se retourna vers le paysage, aspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

"Je ne savais pas que tu fumais", ajouta Oriya, surpris de voir un tel élève, aussi sérieux, une cigarette à la bouche.

Muraki haussa les épaules et l'étincelle fugitive du mégot éclaircit quelque peu la pâleur de sa peau. Puis, il l'écrasa sur le sol de son talon.

"Ca me détend", répondit-il simplement." Avec les examens et les devoirs, il me faut quelque chose pour détresser. Et toi?"

Oriya sortit de sa poche une longue pipe à l'extrémité dorée, très fine et sûrement très chère. Le bâton était rouge et brillant sous le soleil. Muraki, silencieux, observa l'objet se poser sur les lèvres de son aîné qui l'alluma d'une allumette vagabonde qui restait dans sa veste. Puis, l'odeur âcre et parfumée du tabac emplit l'air tandis qu'Oriya étirait un petit sourire.

"Cet objet appartient à la famille depuis plusieurs générations. Normalement, c'est mon père qui l'utilise mais j'aime bien la lui piquer."

"Tu me fais goûter?"

Surpris, Oriya se retourna vers le jeune homme aux yeux d'argent qui le toisait avec tranquillité.

"Comment?" Fit-il, ébahi.

"Je n'ai plus de cigarettes. Et puis une bouffée ça ne me fera pas de mal."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs bruns de cuivre, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête. Muraki s'approcha de lui, et tout simplement, prit la pipe entre ses lèvres et aspira une bouffée odorante et calmante du tabac. Oriya, tout près de lui, observa avec attention la bouche entrouverte du jeune homme, cette attention particulière à prendre l'objet comme s'il lui appartenait et enfin respira sa propre odeur, comparable au doux musc. Troublé, il laissa Muraki prendre une autre bouffée de la pipe avant de se reculer, savourant ce tabac. La brise printanière apporta une touche de légèreté entre les deux adolescents. Muraki, de nouveau silencieux, s'assit sur le sol froid, la tête appuyée contre le grillage. Il ferma ses yeux d'argent un instant puis les rouvrit, observant Oriya paisiblement.

"Tu as l'habitude de venir, ici", fit-il d'une voix profonde.

"Hum, je n'aime pas manger avec les autres. Sport, filles… Il n'y a que ça qui les intéresse… Ca me gave de les écouter alors je ne vais plus les voir."

Oriya s'assit près de Muraki qui jeta son paquet vide de cigarettes à ses pieds. Il contempla ce profil fin et délicat et cette maturité qui composait ses traits. Dans ses mains, son repas se refroidissait aussi il ouvrit son simple baluchon. Des boules de riz au thon et une bouteille d'eau composaient son déjeuner scolaire.

"Tu m'as l'air bien solitaire, Oriya- Sempaï", remarqua Muraki en le regardant déballer sa nourriture.

"Ouais, j'aime pas la foule. Je suis un campagnard, je n'aime pas tous ces citadins qui se prennent la tête."

"Je dois alors te prendre la tête", ajouta Muraki sur un ton amusé bien qu'aucun sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Oriya prit le temps d'avaler une bouchée de sa boule de riz avant de répondre. L'adolescent près de lui avait un certain sens de l'humour, ironique et un brin insolent. Il s'amusait aux dépens des autres avec subtilité tandis qu'Oriya y allait franchement, quitte à en venir aux poings.

"Je sais pas", avoua-t-il franchement." Tu viens d'arriver, je vais pas te juger dès le début."

"Hum…"

Il considéra le jeune homme aux yeux d'argent qui avait les mains vides de tout encas.

"Tu ne manges pas?"

"Jamais le midi. Je prends quelque chose de consistant le matin pour tenir jusqu'au soir."

Oriya soupira et sans plus attendre tendit une boule de riz à Muraki qui, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

"Tiens", fit-il simplement. "Je n'aime pas manger aux côtés de quelqu'un qui ne fait pas de même. T'es tout pâle, tu me donnes l'impression d'être un zombie."

"Ah…"

Muraki, hésitant, fixa encore quelques instants le mets offert avant de le prendre délicatement entre ses doigts. Sa chair, blanche et froide, entra en contact avec la paume d'Oriya qui se sentit étrangement frissonner. Pourquoi ce jeune homme lui faisait autant d'impression? Il n'eut cependant pas une réponse assez consistante en tête aussi rejeta la question dans un coin de son esprit, avant de regarder Muraki happer de ses lèvres un fragment de riz qu'il garda dans sa bouche, comme pour le faire fondre. On sentait un véritable respect pour toutes les choses qu'on lui donnait, aussi bien dans le matériel que dans la nourriture. Oriya eut un petit sourire, le menton calé dans sa main, observant le jeune homme près de lui manger presque cérémonieusement le mince encas.

"C'est bon?" Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Muraki hocha la tête et Oriya, dans l'éclat éblouissant du soleil, crut voir une mince esquisse glisser sur ses lèvres pâles.

"Hum, c'est très bon."

Oriya rejeta la tête en arrière, considérant l'azur du ciel. Les pétales de fleurs dansaient au-dessus de sa tête et, pour une fois, se sentit léger et serein malgré le fait d'être au lycée. Il sourit mélancoliquement, et, près de lui, Muraki silencieux, lui décocha un regard d'argent entendu.

"Je pourrai revenir, Oriya- Sempaï?"

"Si tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça…"

* * *

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit longuement dans la cour du lycée, intimant aux élèves de rentrer chez eux. En cette fin d'après-midi douce et revigorante, la masse compacte des garçons allait vers les casiers, reprenant leurs effets personnels avant de retourner à la maison, la plupart du temps à même pas cinq minutes en voiture de l'établissement scolaire. Malgré cela, il restait quelques personnes qui, grâce au sacrifice de leurs familles, avaient pu y entrer, mais habitant à au moins trente kilomètres. Oriya faisait partie de ce groupe et, comme chaque matin et chaque soir, prenait son vélo pour aller d'un point à l'autre. 

Dans sa tête, le repas partagé avec Muraki ne cessait de repasser, encore et encore, comme un film que l'on adore au point de ne plus s'en passer. Il n'y avait eu pas grand-chose, juste une petite discussion concernant le lycée et les professeurs. Toutefois, en partageant son mince encas avec ce jeune homme qui affichait un grand sérieux et une attention qu'il avait rarement connue, Oriya s'était senti comme alléger d'un poids. Jamais il n'avait vu un garçon aussi calme et paisible, plus digne que tous les adultes qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il y avait en Muraki une froide maturité et un regard sûr, incassable, que même un important politicien n'aurait pas pu faire fléchir.

« Je me demande ce qu'il doit faire de ses journées », songea-t-il en retirant l'antivol de son vélo. « Une telle personne doit aller à des cours supérieurs très renommés. Il est très intelligent, peut-être même surdoué. A s'interroger sur le fait qu'il ne soit qu'en première année. »

Un vrombissement de moteur le ramena à la réalité. Surpris, il se retourna et demeura bouche bée, comme tous les autres élèves. Une longue voiture, noire et féline, s'arrêta dans la cour dans un crissement de pneus soutenus. Oriya était fasciné. Cela devait être le tout dernier modèle en ville et les hommes les plus riches devaient se l'arracher. Quel homme, ou femme, pouvait se permettre un tel bijou? Sa réponse fut donnée lorsque le chauffer descendit de la voiture, avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière. Tranquillement, une jambe apparut dans la lumière printanière, puis ce fut tout le reste du corps.

C'était un jeune homme d'environ seize ans toutefois, son regard, de braise et de glace, semblait lui donner une maturité peu commune. Ses yeux avaient cette lueur calculée d'intelligence élevée, glacials et intraitables, si clairs qu'on en discernait mal la couleur. Il était très mince et sa peau, d'une pâleur mortelle, semblait briller intérieurement par le soleil éclairant les traits gracieux de son visage. Son habit est un uniforme noir, légèrement différent comparé à celui de ce lycée. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres élèves qui avaient repris leurs affaires avant de s'en détourner avec indifférence. Puis, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il se tourna vers Oriya et son regard parut briller. Ce dernier, surpris, pointa instinctivement un doigt vers lui mais une présence derrière son épaule lui signala que ce n'était pas lui qui était visé. Il se retourna et vit Muraki, le visage impassible, s'approcher vers le jeune homme qui, souriant, lui fit un signe de la main.

« Ils se connaissent? »

Le jeune homme échangea quelques mots avec Muraki qui ne faisait que répondre par l'affirmative. Satisfait, son interlocuteur s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue mais cette fugitive caresse ne parut pas le moins du monde déplacée. Pour tous les élèves présents, ce jeune homme devait appartenir à la famille de Muraki, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Oriya, plus sceptique, resta silencieux. Muraki donna son cartable au chauffeur qui le rangea dans le large coffre (Oriya aurait y mettre trois petits meubles à l'intérieur). Au moment où il s'apprêta à aller dans la voiture, il se retourna et rencontra le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux longs. Ses yeux d'argent fixèrent les siens une seconde qui parut une éternité puis, guidé par la main du jeune homme venu l'accompagner, il monta dans la voiture.

Le jeune homme aux yeux clairs fit volte-face et, dans le brouhaha de nouveau présent parmi les élèves, fixa Oriya d'une intensité rare. Ce dernier, ne supportant pas cette étincelle dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, soutint son regard, les poings serrés. Une onde émanait de lui, silencieuse et terrifiante. Une froideur implacable, tel un halo blanc, l'enveloppait invisiblement. Un sourire glacial naquit sur les lèvres pâles du jeune homme puis, calmement, rejoignit Muraki dans la voiture dont la portière fut refermée par le chauffeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur de la voiture vrombissait de nouveau et dans les couleurs orangées de la fin de journée, elle s'en alla, laissant les élèves bavarder de cette rencontre.

"J'ai reconnu le blason de la voiture!" Fit un garçon surexcité. "Muraki fait partie de la grande famille de médecins qui ont travaillé pour le gouvernement!"

"C'est vrai? Il doit être très riche alors!"

Oriya, muet, ne prit pas part aux discussions animées de ses camardes. Quelque chose clochait chez ce garçon aux yeux clairs. Quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il fixa sa paume où, quelques heures plus tôt, les doigts froids de Muraki l'avaient effleuré.

« Ce sourire… On aurait dit quelqu'un qui s'apprête à dominer le monde… Pas une once de véritable sentiment… Ses prunelles avaient une impression de vide et de neutralité, comme si rien ne le touchait. »

Il serra le poing, le vent printanier faisant souffler des pétales devant ses yeux sombres.

« Muraki… »

* * *

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de me ramener, Saki. " 

Muraki, calme, observait le paysage de plaine et rizière par la fenêtre close. Les taches de lumière dorée glissaient sur son visage et machinalement, il retira ses lunettes, laissant voir deux pierres d'argent libérées de toute émotion. Assis à ses côtés, le jeune homme aux yeux clairs eut un léger sourire, les jambes croisées et les mains sur les genoux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux presque aussi clairs que son regard, s'amusant de la voix de Muraki.

"Mère est malade, et puis j'avais envie de voir comment était ton lycée", répondit-il d'une voix soutenue.

"Tu as séché la dernière heure pour venir, non?"

Saki haussa les épaules, hilare.

"Kazutaka, tu es vraiment trop sérieux", ajouta-t-il, narquois.

"Si je ne le suis pas, qui le sera?"

Muraki colla son front contre le verre froid, aussi froid que son cœur. Une main se posa sur la sienne, lui intimant de se tourner.

"Tu m'as l'air très soucieux, Kazutaka."

Derrière la vitre insonorisée et noire, le chauffeur ne faisait plus attention à eux. Toutefois, Muraki se dégagea de cette pression glaciale sur ses doigts, détournant son regard d'argent.

"Arrête ça, Saki", souffla-t-il. "Pas ici, pas maintenant."

La main de Saki revint à la charge. Ses doigts, sûrs et froids comme du verre, glissèrent sur le bras de Muraki, remontèrent jusqu'à son épaule pour effleurer son cou; voyant le col de la tunique parfaitement mis, Saki s'activa à le défaire pour ainsi y poser sa bouche glaciale. Muraki tenta de le repousser mais comment faire dans un clos tel que la voiture?

"Saki, je ne veux pas", rétorqua-t-il plus fermement.

"Nous avons une demi-heure de route jusqu'à la maison principale. Nous devons aller voir une tante de Père et prendre de ses nouvelles pour Mère. En attendant…"

La main de Saki découvrit le cou blanc de Muraki puis délicatement, redescendit sur les jambes de ce dernier afin de lui caresser le tissu. Muraki, gêné, se retourna. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que son père venait de lui apprendre qu'il avait un demi-frère, Saki. Le jeune homme avait été créé le même jour que Muraki, dans le ventre d'une autre femme. Malgré le fait d'avoir été mis devant le résultat accompli, Muraki avait tenté de s'entendre avec son demi-frère qui avait élu domicile chez eux. Il avait espéré que leurs liens se resserraient après la mort mystérieuse de leur père. La mère de Muraki, douce et aimante, avait, malgré la douleur de savoir que son mari, de son vivant, avait commis un adultère, accepté Saki dans la famille comme son propre fils. Malheureusement, elle était tombée malade après le décès de son époux et restait clouée au lit toute la journée et pendant la nuit, gémissait de douleur. Une torture pour Muraki.

Mais la plus douce et horrible des tortures était bien les avances de Saki envers son propre demi-frère. Muraki, hésitant, ne comprenait pas une telle attirance à son égard. Ils partageaient le même sang, les mêmes liens et malgré cela, Saki s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, le caressant de plus en plus lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Muraki ne supportait pas une telle proximité et pourtant, en était troublé. Cependant, aujourd'hui, quelque chose d'autre avait pris place dans son esprit.

Les lèvres de Saki frôlèrent sa bouche, sans pour autant donner un baiser. Le jeune homme aimait jouer avec cette chair, la goûtait lentement et sûrement, comme un alcool raffiné que l'on savoure. Il sourit et, de son poids, s'inclina sur son demi-frère, qui, les yeux écarquillés par une angoisse résignée, ne put rien faire d'autre que de stopper les nouvelles caresses de Saki sur son visage.

"Tu es beau, Kazutaka", chuchota Saki, les yeux brillants d'une lueur que son demi-frère n'aimait pas voir. "Tu es le plus beau de tous les anges…"

"Saki, arrêtes ça… Je ne veux pas…"

Saki passa un doigt sur ses lèvres pâles, l'intimant à se taire.

"J'ai tout mon temps, tout mon temps… Plus on patiente, plus on apprécie la chose le moment venue, n'est-ce pas, Oniisan?"

« Je ne suis pas ton grand frère, Saki », songea Muraki, ses yeux plongeant dans le regard clair de son demi-frère. « Je suis ton double, un être créé au même instant que toi… »

Silencieux, il laissa Saki poser sa tête contre son torse, comme si ce dernier appréciait les battements de son cœur. Puis, il rejeta la tête en arrière, observant par un fragment de la fenêtre le ciel doré qui prenait un éclat tellement beau et tragique à travers ses yeux d'argent. Un ciel d'or et de cuivre… tels les reflets du soleil dans la chevelure de ce jeune homme.

« Oriya… »

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commençait au lycée et curieusement, les élèves semblaient plus excités de l'arrivée du jeune homme au teint de neige et aux yeux d'argent. Le descendant d'une aussi grande famille de médecins était une chose que les garçons n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir, malgré quelques spécimens de gosses de riche vaniteux et égoïstes qui ne partageaient leur discussion qu'avec les autres fils de bourgeois. Pourtant, chez Muraki, on ne ressentait pas de prétention véritable, juste un simple besoin de solitude et cela suffisait à la plupart des élèves, soulagés et ravis de voir qu'un représentant d'un tel clan puisse être abordable. Les plus enhardis lui proposaient de venir manger avec eux pour le prochain repas de midi mais, Muraki, avec une légère esquisse de sourire si fine qu'on pouvait la rêver, déclinait l'invitation sans jamais chercher à vexer quelqu'un. Oriya, amusé de voir certains presque gênés et admiratifs en face du jeune homme, le regardait silencieusement tandis que la première heure de cours allait commencer. Le brouhaha habituel lui permettait de finir les devoirs qu'il avait oubliés de rédiger la veille. Son entraînement au sabre était particulièrement éprouvant et malgré un soin de faire ses exercices scolaires, il était trop fatigué pour les finir complètement. Cette fois-ci, c'étaient des problèmes d'algèbre que son satané professeur avait donné, tout en sachant qu'ils étaient difficiles. 

« Saleté de macaque prétentieux! », songea furieusement Oriya en griffonnant à la hâte une réponse qui n'en était pas vraiment une. « Tu verras que quand j'aurais passé mes diplômes, tu seras si surpris que ta mâchoire s'en coincera et un nid d'abeilles pourra s'y loger! »

L'image du professeur à la bouche vivrant de bourdonnements le fit sourire aussi s'empressa-t-il de dessiner la scène délicieusement comique dans la marge de sa feuille. Il lui restait juste un peu de temps pour le finir. S'amusant de plus en plus à faire le visage épouvanté de l'homme qu'il détestait, il ne remarqua pas une présence derrière lui.

"Bien représenté."

"Aaah!"

Surpris d'être pris en flagrant délit, Oriya se retourna brusquement pour voir Muraki, fixant son dessin avec le regard d'un spécialiste artistique.

"Les yeux…", murmura-t-il, songeur.

"Quoi, les yeux?" Demanda Oriya, nerveux.

Muraki se pencha par-dessus son épaule et, sans que son camarade puisse l'en empêcher, prit la main de ce dernier où était tenu le crayon pour redessiner la forme des yeux de la caricature. Oriya, troublé, sentit de nouveau ce doux parfum de musc lui titiller les narines et les doigts, glacials et pourtant si fermes du jeune homme aux yeux d'argent sur les siens. L'autre main de Muraki, posée sur son épaule, le faisait légèrement trembler, à la fois de froid et de gêne. Curieuse sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, bon sang? »

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur sa feuille, il eut un petit rire moqueur. Muraki avait retracé les yeux du professeur, les rendant globuleux d'horreur. Le dessin, ainsi fini, était si drôle qu'il en frisait le fou rire, sans pour autant être trop excessif. Muraki désigna le regard du personnage, très calme.

"Tu avais fait les yeux trop petits pour qu'on y discerne une véritable émotion. Tu as un bon coup de crayon mais essaie de rendre tes dessins plus expressifs."

Oriya sourit en entendant la voix si solennelle de son camarade.

"Je vois que tu t'y connais", commenta-t-il, amusé.

"Disons qu'à force de ne pas apprécier les profs, je suis parvenu à faire des caricatures plus ou moins représentatives", répondit Muraki en haussant les épaules.

"Hum, t'as raison."

Le silence revint soudain brusquement. Dans un raclement de chaises, les élèves se relevèrent à la vue du professeur qui venait d'entrer en classe. Muraki se retourna pour aller à sa place mais Oriya le prit doucement par le poignet.

"Tu me montreras tes dessins?" Chuchota-il. "A midi, sur le toit."

"Oriya", claqua la voix du professeur, cinglante comme un fouet." Muraki est là pour s'intégrer en classe, pas pour vous suivre dans vos inutiles bavardages."

Oriya encaissa calmement la réplique et relâcha Muraki qui s'assit devant lui, n'ayant pas dit un mot. Ses lèvres ourlèrent un sourire moqueur, en souvenir du dessin particulièrement drôle griffonné sur son cahier. Rien que pour cela, il lui aurait ri au nez, à cet homme.

Le cours commença avec la correction des exercices. Se préparant à s'endormir tant cela l'ennuyait, Oriya vit Muraki faire tomber son stylo sur le sol, glissant juste à ses pieds. Tout naturellement, il se baissa pour le lui rendre et à l'instant où l'objet alla dans la main de Muraki, ce dernier, discrètement, lui passa une boulette de papier. Oriya, curieux, déballa le message sur ses genoux:

_Je n'ai pas ramené de déjeuner, encore une fois._

_Une boule de riz en échange de mes dessins, le marché est équitable?_

Oriya réfréna un sourire, gardant précieusement les lignes écrites avec soin dans la poche de sa veste.

« Quand tu es là, tout est équitable, Muraki… »

* * *

"Ouah, la tête de celle-là! Trop drôle! " 

Oriya était plié en deux, s'étouffant pratiquement en avalant sa boule de riz de travers, contemplant les croquis du jeune homme assis près de lui avec un fou rire sans fin. Muraki, amusé d'une telle hilarité, mangeait tranquillement l'encas que son camarade lui avait passé. Sur le toit, une brise fraîche secouait le grillage et le soleil, dissimulé par quelques nuages blancs, tachetait de rayons dorés leur visage.

"C'est mon ancienne prof de japonais", expliqua Muraki en avalant une bouchée de sa boule de riz. "Une vraie harpie, je la détestais."

"Vu comment tu la représentes, je comprends!" Dit Oriya, ravi. "Décidément, tu sais tout faire. Avoir un tel talent dans toutes les matières, ça frise l'exaspération."

"Arrêtes un peu", rétorqua Muraki en détournant le regard." Ce n'est pas moi l'aîné de la classe."

Oriya soupira, les sourcils froncés. Il reposa le croquis dans la pochette avant de faire face à son camarade.

"Pff, tu parles! J'ai beau avoir un an de plus que les autres, ce n'est pas moi le surdoué!"

"Ah…"

Muraki parut réfléchir intensément avant d'afficher un léger sourire.

"Donc, c'est toi le plus nul, Oriya- Sempaï."

"Abruti! J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça!" Explosa Oriya, se jetant sur lui pour lui donner un bon coup de poing.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol quelques minutes, tandis qu'Oriya étouffait des rires nerveux. Muraki, s'amusant de plus en plus, faisait semblant de se débattre furieusement tandis qu'il poussait des cris hilarants, comme une jouvencelle en détresse. Oriya parvint à lui bloquer les poignets, portant tout le poids de son corps sur celui du jeune homme aux yeux d'argent. Victorieux, il abaissa son regard vers Muraki qui ne pouvait plus s'extraire de sa poigne. Puis, ses yeux se portèrent sur le cou blanc du jeune homme qui dans la lutte s'était découvert de son col. Surpris, il y distingua une marque un peu rouge, apparemment récente. Il y posa ses doigts, faisant légèrement trembler Muraki à ce contact.

"C'est quoi, ça?" Demanda Oriya, curieux.

Les yeux de Muraki s'écarquillèrent et, sans prévenir, il projeta Oriya loin de lui, avant de remettre précipitamment le col de sa veste correctement. La respiration quelque peu saccadée, il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix glacée.

"C'est rien, rien du tout…"

"C'est un suçon, non?"

Muraki tressaillit. Nerveux, il se redressa pour s'appuyer contre le grillage. D'un geste mécanique de la main, il sortit de sa poche un nouveau paquet de cigarettes; il en prit une qu'il alluma d'un mouvement sec de son briquet. Le vent balaya la fumée opaque et âcre qui parcourait ce fragment de tabac enroulé dans du papier. Il y eut un instant de silence, très court, avant qu'Oriya se relève à son tour, observant l'horizon lointain, la main crispée sur le grillage froid.

"Dis, Muraki?" Commença-t-il d'une voix calme.

"Hum?"

"C'était qui le garçon d'hier?"

Muraki aspira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de répondre, sur un ton cassant.

"Mon demi-frère, Saki."

Oriya se tourna vers lui, surpris.

"Ton frère?" Répéta-t-il.

"Oui, mon père l'a eu avec une de ses patientes."

"Ah…"

"Mon père me l'a présenté il y a quatre mois, de but en blanc. Je n'étais pas vraiment préparé, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'avais toujours cru que mon père était un homme de valeur, fidèle à son épouse."

"Etait?"

"Oui, il est mort il y a quelques temps. On ne sait pas exactement la cause de son décès."

Oriya baissa la tête, une ombre passant dans ses prunelles brunes.

"Désolé", murmura-t-il.

"Je suis habitué", répondit Muraki en aspirant une autre bouffée de son mégot. "Il est mort peu de temps après l'arrivée de Saki dans la famille. J'ai changé de lycée car je ne voulais pas que Saki soit dans le même établissement que moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Avoir un frère aussi soudainement, ça m'a bouleversé. Pendant des années, mon père m'avait caché ce garçon qui est lié à moi par le sang. Hier, je pensais que seulement mon chauffeur allait venir, j'ai été surpris de le voir arriver. Il voulait voir mon nouveau lycée et…"

"Oui?"

Muraki se tut, son regard soudain si froid qu'il aurait pu éteindre un immense feu. Il crispa sa main sur le grillage, les lèvres serrées sur sa cigarette comme s'il voulait mordre dedans. Le silence revint encore quelques secondes puis fut brisé par la voix sèche du jeune homme.

"Rien, laisse tomber."

Il se retourna pour descendre les escaliers et rejoindre les autres dans la cour mais Oriya le retint par le poignet d'une main si forte qu'il eut une grimace. Furieux, il croisa le regard brun et calme du jeune homme aux cheveux longs bruns de cuivre.

"Attends", dit Oriya. "Qu'est-ce que tu as, Muraki?"

"Je n'ai rien de spécial, lâche-moi."

"Arrêtes ça", déclara Oriya d'un ton ferme." C'est quoi ce regard si glacial? Je ne connais rien de toi, Muraki. Mais ça, ce que tu caches, pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner."

"Tais-to"i, siffla Muraki, essayant de s'extraire de la poigne de fer de son camarade. "Je ne veux plus t'entendre."

"C'est Saki qui t'a fait ce suçon, n'est-ce pas?"

CLAC!

Oriya l'avait prévu et pourtant, cela lui avait fait assez mal. Muraki, fou de colère, l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces de sa main libre, faisait pivoter le visage d'Oriya sur le côté, le buste toujours face à lui. Muraki regretta presque aussitôt son geste et, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, baissa les yeux lorsqu' Oriya le regarda, la marque de sa main profondément encrée dans sa joue. Le coup avait même atteint la commissure de ses lèvres, laissant apparaître une très légère trace de sang qu'Oriya essuya calmement du pouce.

"Dois-je prendre ce geste pour une réponse affirmative?" Demanda-t-il, ne semblant pas le moins du monde en colère.

Muraki détourna les yeux, sentant ses membres trembler d'un frisson qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant. Il se mordit cruellement la lèvre inférieure.

"Ca ne te regarde pas ce qui se passe entre Saki et moi", gronda-t-il dans un murmure menaçant. "En aucun cas tu dois te mêler de ma vie. Reste donc à ta place, et fous-moi la paix."

Oriya encaissa la réplique du jeune homme. Deux jours… Ca ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils se connaissaient, ni plus ni moins. Et pourtant, lui, Oriya, se permettait de lui faire des commentaires sur la relation ambiguë qu'il entretenait avec son frère. Deux jours… Ce n'était rien comparé à une existence entière. Mais pourquoi ce jeune homme lui tiraillait le cœur depuis la toute première heure?

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive… »

Il eut un soupir en libérant le poignet de Muraki qui se recula, le toisant avec froideur.

"Tu as raison", approuva-t-il d'un ton las. "Je ne te connais pas, on a rien en commun, et ta vie ne me regarde pas."

Il dépassa Muraki, qui surpris d'un tel changement, le fixa avec de grands yeux.

"Oriya…"

"Fais ta vie, j'en ai rien à cirer…"

"Ori…"

La voix de Muraki se referma sur le claquement de la porte en fer, le laissant de nouveau seul. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de rendre compte de la situation, mais il était trop tard. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Il n'y comprenait rien. Silencieux, il jeta un coup d'œil au bracelet rouge autour de son poignet, marque d'Oriya sur sa personne. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le repas que son camarade n'avait pas fini. Il s'assit sur le sol froid et prit une boule de riz entre ses doigts, l'émiettant lamentablement avant de l'engouffrer toute entière dans sa bouche. Il manqua de s'étouffer mais il recommença avec les autres parts, les engloutissant les unes après les autres, le vent printanier lui glaçant les os. Le soleil, dissimulé par les nuages, ne pouvait pas le réchauffer de sa douce lumière.

« J'en ai rien à faire de ce type », songea-t-il, mastiquant péniblement la nourriture.

Une boule dans sa gorge se forma et il eut un vague gémissement avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses genoux, sans faire autre chose que de manger, et manger de nouveau, pour ainsi extraire cette pierre qui lui broyait le cœur.

« Mais si j'en ai rien à faire… pourquoi ça me rend triste? »

* * *

"Kazutaka… Tu as l'air si triste…" 

« Saki… »

Il ne voulait pas le voir, ni l'entendre. La seule personne qu'il voulait voir à cet instant, pour s'excuser… Mais il n'y arrivait pas, et la nuit, dans un rideau sombre, avait fini par avaler la lumière de sa chambre. Recroquevillé sur son lit, il entendit parfaitement la porte grincer et la présence de celui qui partageait son sang s'approcher à pas lents près de lui. Deux yeux clairs, dans le noir, le regardèrent avec ces fragments de sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas.

"Pourquoi… es-tu si triste?"

Une main froide caressa son visage, avant de glisser sur la marque qu'il lui avait faite. Saki eut un léger sourire, s'asseyant tout près de son demi-frère dont le regard d'argent étincelait de mille feux sous le rayonnement de la lune blême. Muraki déglutit sa salive, sans répondre.

"Kazutaka…"

"Ce n'est rien, Saki… Tu peux me laisser, s'il te plaît?"

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, lui donnant une réponse négative. Le corps chaud de Saki se colla contre lui, leurs têtes se touchant comme un accord tacite. Muraki ne dit rien, ne fit pas un geste. La marque sur son cou était comme brûlante sur sa chair pâle. Pourquoi avait-il frappé Oriya? Pourquoi ce regard, sombre et brun l'avait plongé dans un tel désarroi? Toutes ces questions… qui lui torturaient l'âme…

Saki effleura la joue de son frère d'un léger baiser.

"Il ne faut pas être triste, Oniisan. Moi, je suis là, je suis tout près de toi, Kazutaka."

Muraki rejeta la tête en arrière, se pressant contre le mur froid. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, submergés par une onde chaude et invisible qu'il ne comprenait pas.

"Je sais que tu es près de moi, Saki", chuchota-t-il dans le silence de la nuit. "Tu es là…"

"Oui, je suis là…"

Muraki posa sa main sur celle de Saki qui pressait son épaule. Il soupira, se laissant porter par la vague de tristesse qui naissait en lui.

"Là… avec toi…"

Mais dans son esprit, l'image de Saki disparaissait, remplacée par celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et au regard brun.

« Près de toi… Mais en même si temps si loin… »

* * *

Le lendemain de cette dispute, Muraki n'était pas revenu en cours. Tout simplement, sans que quelqu'un ne pose de questions, le professeur avait fini par ne plus citer son nom pendant l'appel du matin. Peut-être que le jeune homme avait trouvé un lycée plus important que celui-ci, avec des études qui conviendraient mieux à son niveau intellectuel. Personne ne chercha à lui porter ses devoirs car on ignorait où il est habitait, à par l'administration qui avait décidé ne pas intervenir. Un jeune homme aussi doué n'avait pas à se soucier de rattraper son retard, même si ce dernier était important. Et, pendant un mois, il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'Oriya, coincé au fond de la classe, ne pense à Muraki, le rendant encore plus inattentif au cours. Que les professeurs continuent de le houspiller lui était égal, cette douleur, dans sa poitrine qui lui broyait le souffle était la pire des punitions qu'on pouvait lui octroyer. Et cette présence indésirable au fond de lui ne faisait qu'augmenter quand ses yeux se posaient sur la place devant lui, vide de son propriétaire au regard d'argent et au sérieux implacable, agrémenté d'un humour insolent et ironique. Sa voix grave aux modulations envoûtantes lui manquaient terriblement, et le dessin caricatural dans son cahier lui rappelait sa colère contre lui-même. Il s'était mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il détestait cette attitude de fouiner dans la vie des gens chez les autres mais lui, alors? Il n'était pas non plus un exemple à suivre. 

« Muraki… Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… »

Le regard du jeune homme avait été à cet instant nerveux, fuyant, presque… angoissé. Qui était vraiment ce Saki pour que Muraki change autant d'attitude à l'égard d'Oriya? Le début d'une entente avait été brisé par la faute de ce demi-frère énigmatique et aussi par son manque de délicatesse. Il avait eu beau partagé deux jours avec Muraki, cela ne l'empêchait de ressentir un tiraillement affreusement culpabilisant en plein cœur, ce cœur qui avait battu d'une étrange façon pour Muraki dès la première heure. Comment en deux jours… Rien deux jours, une telle impression…

Ce jour-là, le ciel était d'un gris sombre, telle son humeur au plus bas. L'atmosphère, pesante et lourde, annonçait un orage qu'on ne voyait pas souvent. Le vent, en gifles successives, tapait violemment aux vitres lors de la dernière heure de cours. On aurait dit que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, tant à l'extérieur il faisait obscur. A la sonnerie, la plupart des élèves se dépêchèrent de renter chez eux pour ainsi éviter la pluie. Oriya, le cœur lourd, fut le dernier à atteindre le préau, ne ressassant les paroles de Muraki encore et encore. Les lumières du couloir clignotaient par des déclics électriques. L'orage allait péter quelques fusibles, c'était prévisible.

« Muraki… »

Mécaniquement, il retira l'antivol de son vélo, le déclic résonnant dans la cour déserte. Voilà comment il appréciait le lycée: silencieux, sans âme qui vive, juste ce sentiment noir qui le tourmentait. Le souffle tiède du vent lui fouettait le visage lorsqu'il enfourcha son moyen de transport.

« Muraki… si seulement je pouvais m'excuser… »

La route droite et sans aucune voiture ou autre bicyclette, semblait un long ruban blanc dans l'étendue lointaine. Le vent se faisait de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure que le ciel devenait sombre. Oriya, les yeux fatigués, ne s'occupait pas de tout cela. Il était si déprimé qu'il savait que son entraînement au sabre serait un fiasco total. Autant ne pas y aller. Songeur, il jeta un léger coup d'œil à son arme bien tranquille sur le porte-bagages, attachée à son cartable. Dieu qu'il désirait se coucher. Au diable les devoirs, depuis un mois il ne faisait plus rien alors ce soir, inutile d'en rajouter.

« Une bonne soupe et me coucher… »

SCHLAAAAAAANGGG!

"AAAAAAAH!"

Avant même de pouvoir se rattraper, la chaîne de son vélo dérailla pour se coincer dans sa roue arrière, stoppant brutalement l'appareil dans un bruit assourdissant, envoyant le propriétaire loin de son moyen de transport, s'éclatant le menton contre le sol chaud. Un engourdissement naquit sur son visage, et furieux, il cria des jurons qui auraient pu faire rougir un ivrogne.

"Quelle journée pourrie! Nom d'un chien, j'en ai plein le dos!" Éructa-t-il, fou de rage. "Non seulement le seul ami que j'aurais pu avoir disparaît mais en plus c'est au tour de mon vélo de me lâcher!"

Il se releva brusquement et frappa de toutes ses forces dans le débris de métal ayant appartenu à son grand-père et même trois ancêtres plus vieux. Au final, il se craqua la cheville dans un mouvement malheureux avec en prime la mâchoire enflée. Décidément, il avait tout gagné.

« J'en ai marre, mais marre! »

Sa cheville lui faisait à peine mal mais son cœur, en vue de tous les problèmes qui s'annonçaient lui pesaient autant d'un immense rocher. Désirant plus que tout rentrer chez lui, il s'agenouilla sur le sol pour contempler le dérèglement de son vélo. Une vraie boîte de conserve toute bousillée, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cet engin de malheur. Oriya, grommelant des malédictions à n'en plus finir, retroussa sa veste et commença à retirer calmement la chaîne de sa roue arrière. Elle était diablement coincée.

« Allez, décoince, décoince! », pesta intérieurement le jeune homme en tirant dessus rageusement.

SCHLIIING!

Il fut projeté en arrière par l'élan et se cogna la tête une nouvelle fois contre la route. Avec une douleur lancinante au crâne, il regarda sa main droite et demeura un instant muet de colère. La chaîne lui était restée dans le poing, et semblait le narguer gentiment, tandis que le vélo, dans un grincement sonore, retomba sur le côté comme pour le railler dans son impuissance. Tout était absolument contre lui. Il serra si fort le bout de métal qu'il se pinça la peau.

"Je vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait être pire", marmonna-t-il en toisant son moyen de transport décédé.

Il n'avait pas fini de prononcer cette phrase qu'une goutte d'eau glissa sur sa joue, froide et acérée. Puis une autre la suivit, et encore une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que dans le ciel une lumière déchira les ténèbres, déversant une averse glaciale comme Oriya n'en avait pratiquement jamais connue. Au bout de quelques minutes, il était trempé jusqu'aux os, sur le sol humide, les bras ballants, se demandant s'il pouvait encore trouver un arbre pas loin pour se pendre avec la chaîne de son vélo. La pluie, assourdissante, l'empêchait presque de réfléchir et il se redressa brusquement, tentant de protéger le crâne avec sa veste. Comment allait-il faire? Il n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin le conduisant chez lui et aucun abri à l'horizon. Rentrer à pieds aurait pu être abordable si les éclairs parcourant l'obscurité du ciel n'étaient pas présents. Et personne n'allait passer ici pour l'aider.

S'apprêtant à se lamenter sur son sort, le vent le giflant par sa froideur, il se tourna vers le point qu'il devait atteindre lorsqu'il sentit son souffle se bloquer en lui. Les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il voyait, il demeura immobile, croyant rêver.

Une silhouette avançait vers lui, d'un pas mal assuré, presque douloureux. Dans la pénombre, on ne distinguait qu'un corps mince et frêle, se déplaçant avec difficulté. Mais chacun de ses mouvements semblait l'aider à s'approcher encore un peu plus d'Oriya, encore et encore. Ses chaussures claquaient dans les flaques d'eau dans un bruit régulier et en même temps effrayant. Puis, petit à petit, la personne s'avança vers le jeune homme, titubant sur les quelques cailloux qui jonchaient la route. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Oriya et, le corps parcouru de frissons, releva la tête. Au loin, un éclair déchira le ciel et découvrit à nu son visage. Un visage d'une pâleur mortelle, rehaussée par la mince entaille recrachant un mince ruisseau de sang. Deux yeux argentés le fixaient, étincelants d'un lueur de terreur jamais égalée. Ses cheveux, d'un gris métallique, étaient lourds d'eau de pluie. Ses lèvres blanches tremblaient de froid et d'un sentiment qu'Oriya ne parvenait pas à saisir. Son uniforme noir faisait ressortir ses ailes invisibles qui dans les lumières électriques de l'atmosphère prenaient un éclat de désespoir absolu. L'averse, de plus en plus violente, laissaient couler comme des larmes sur ses joues glaciales, et, dans un soupir, il tenta de murmurer un mot qui fut balayé par le gémissement du vent.

Oriya, abasourdi, fixa le jeune homme complètement perdu, grelottant de peur et de froid. C'était lui, c'était bien lui…

"Mu… Muraki…"

Sa voix fut emportée par un grondement lointain mais il fut persuadé que le jeune homme l'entendit. Tant de questions se brouillaient en lui. Que faisait-il là? Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi terrifié? Quelle était cette blessure sur son visage?

Lentement, les paupières de Muraki s'abaissèrent sur son regard d'argent, et, sans autre bruit que le claquement de l'eau, il s'écroula sur le sol humide, froid et inconscient. Le sang d'Oriya ne fit qu'un tour. Paniqué, il courut vers le jeune homme, le prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

"Muraki… Muraki! Réveille-toi!"

Le visage du jeune homme, pâle comme la Mort, se tordit de douleur et le sang déversé par son entaille se mêla à l'eau du ciel, glissant sur les doigts d'Oriya qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le garder contre lui. N'y comprenant rien, il baissa les yeux et eut un haut-le-cœur. Les mains de Muraki étaient recouvertes de sang, et l'odeur, douceâtre et écœurante, était alourdie par la tiédeur de l'atmosphère.

"Sa… Sa…ki…", murmura-t-il dans un gémissement sourd.

Oriya se figea.

« Saki? C'est Saki qui l'a mis dans cet état? »

"Muraki! Muraki!"

La pluie, lentement, coula sur les jours d'Oriya, et noya cette tristesse sans bornes qui avait naquis en lui. Nen pouvant en supporter plus, il serra le corps du jeune homme contre lui, le protégeant de la colère de ce ciel si sombre, comme le cœur de ce garçon qui l'avait bouleversé. Il se mordit cruellement la lèvre, et, dans un murmure de haine, se promit de tuer tous ceux qui l'empêcheraient de protéger cette âme d'argent.

* * *

_Tout… Tout était flou… Juste cette lueur brillante de mille éclats… Un éclat de sang si vague… Il voulait parler, parler si fort que sa voix se déchirerait, mais la peur et l'incompréhension le coupaient lamentablement._

_"Saki…"_

_Le nom avait enfin jailli de sa bouche tandis que le froid, de plus en plus présent, naissait au fond de lui. Tout était si vite, tout passait dans sa tête comme une mauvaise scène qu'on aimerait oublier. Sans comprendre, il fut projeté en arrière, contemplant ce froid visage qui appartenait à son demi-frère. Il avait tout compris, tout était limpide depuis la seconde où, dans la chambre de sa mère, il avait découvert des barbituriques dissimulés dans son flacon de médicaments. Tout… Tout si vague et précis. Saki l'avait découvert, et savait que Muraki avait compris son stratagème._

_Muet de peur et de rage, Muraki recula lentement en s'aidant de ses mains. Et, dans une lueur éclatante, la lame du sabre se posa sur sa gorge, tenue par la main du seul être le plus diabolique qu'il ait jamais connu., après avoir caressé sa joue, laissant une tenaille sanglante et brûlante._

_"Saki… C'est toi… C'est toi… qui les a tués…?"_

_Un sourire, cruellement satisfait. Les yeux clairs du jeune homme avaient ce doux éclat de folie qui plonge la lumière dans un gouffre ténébreux. Il n'y avait plus de raison, plus rien de rationnel. Juste ce regard dénué de sentiment autre que l'envie meurtrière d'exterminer le représentant des Muraki. Tout, tout réduire au néant._

_La lumière, par les vitres entrouvertes, s'abaissait dans l'orage à venir. Et le froid mordant du vent fit frissonner le jeune homme aux yeux d'argent, ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui de son demi-frère dont la main crispée sur la garde du sabre ne tremblait pas. Personne n'allait venir. Et lui allait mourir. Pour rejoindre ses parents tués par Saki. La colère, lentement, s'insinua dans ses veines comme un poison violent et douloureux. Fou de rage, il se mordit la lèvre._

_"Enfoiré! "Explosa-t-il. "On te faisait confiance! Mère te traitait comme son propre fils! Et Père avait enfin accepté de te recueillir sous son nom! Nous t'avions accueilli et toi… Salopard! Ordure!"_

_Un doux rire lui répondit. Saki le toisa avec un mépris total._

_"Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aimais?" Siffla-t-il comme une menace. "Toi, le fils de celui qui a détruit ma vie? Je me suis amusé, tout simplement. Tu étais si faible entre mes mains, si peureux lorsque mes lèvres, mes doigts, mon corps te touchait. C'était si amusant… si drôle…"_

_"Mais pourquoi…?" Souffla Muraki, ne pouvant le quitter des yeux." Pourquoi nous? Pourquoi Mère?"_

_Le visage de Saki se tordit dans une haine sans nom, mais la beauté de ses traits n'en fut pas enlaidie._

_"Ton père… n'est pas le mien… Jamais cette crevure, ce sale cloporte, sera celui qui m'a créé! Cet homme a souillé ma mère, qui était trop jeune pour garder un enfant! Toute sa famille… toute sa famille l'a rejetée par la faute de ton père! Ce n'est qu'en apprenant la mort de sa maîtresse que cet enfoiré a accepté de me prendre, pour ne pas baigner dans cet adultère scabreux."_

_Il crispa sa main sur la garde de l'arme, se retenant de cracher sur son demi-frère qui était terrifié par un tel halo de colère à l'état brut._

_"J'avais tout accepté…", continua-t-il dans un grondement sourd. "J'avais tout accepté de ma vie, en tant que fils caché, en tant qu'enfant non voulu, en tant même qu'être humain. Mais la chose que je n'ai pas pu supporté fut qu'il me prenne au sein de sa famille, au sein du clan qui avait détruit la vie de ma mère. Ton père avait ruiné l'existence même de sa maîtresse, ta mère m'a pris sous son aile pour ainsi se sentir supérieure, et se dire que l'enfant de celle qui avait eu son époux une nuit était désormais à elle, pour ainsi en faire ce qu'elle voulait."_

_"Non… Non… Mère n'a jamais été comme ça… Elle t'aimait, Saki! Elle t'aimait comme si elle t'avait faite! Jamais tu n'as vu cette étincelle de bonheur lorsque son regard tombait sur toi! Mais elle t'aimait, je le sais!"_

_"Ferme-la!" Beugla Saki en avançant la lame vers son frère qui se recula brusquement." Comment tu peux comprendre ça, hein? Tu n'es qu'un ange aux ailes faussement blanches, tu ne connais rien à cette vie de faux-semblants, à l'hypocrisie de tes parents! Cette famille a détruit ma vie… Il est normal que je détruise la sienne…"_

_Muraki écarquilla les yeux. Il allait mourir, il allait vraiment mourir. La colère disparut en lui pour laisser place à de la terreur comme il n'en avait jamais goûté. Ses membres se mirent à trembler, violemment, et un goût acide gonfla dans sa bouche, submergé par une impression de sang. Sa respiration devint plus précipitée, au même rythme irrégulier de son cœur qui battait comme un tambour de guerre. Sa voix se bloqua dans le fond de sa gorge et aucun son, à part un sifflement soutenu ne jaillissait hors de ses lèvres._

_Lentement, dans un cauchemar éveillé, la lame étincelante du sabre s'éleva dans les airs, brillant de mille feux par les derniers rayons du soleil, bientôt dévoré par les nuages noirs. Le sourire de Saki à cet instant avait le reflet de la victoire totale, l'immense satisfaction de tuer le dernier représentant de la famille Muraki. Le jeune homme, muet d'horreur, ne fit pas un geste pour fermer les yeux et ainsi se masquer cette dernière image. Immobile, les membres froids et tremblants, il attendit que l'arme s'abatte sur son crâne._

_« Saki… »_

_PAN!_

_Un claquement sonore brisa l'air, aussi brusquement que le premier grondement au loin dans le ciel. Le sourire de Saki se figea à cet instant, suspendant son geste meurtrier. Ses yeux clairs, lentement, s'abaissèrent vers l'impact qui venait de lui trouer la peau et aperçurent le sang qui coulait à flots de sa poitrine, en plein cœur. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et, dans des mouvements si lents que Muraki les imprima chacun dans sa rétine, le corps mince de son demi-frère tomba sur le sol, l'arme glissant de sa paume entrouverte dans un éclat brillant. Il chuta dans les bras de Muraki, déversant ainsi tout ce liquide vermeil sur ses mains et ses bras ainsi que sa chaleur. Le jeune homme, les pupilles dilatées, vit un homme sortir de l'ombre, l'odeur suffocante de la balle planant tout autour de lui. Dans ses mains se tenait un fusil encore brûlant et la douille, dans un déclic tomba par terre, prouvant bien que le serviteur venait de tirer dans le dos de Saki._

_"Jeune maître… Vous allez bien?"_

_Muet d'horreur, Muraki ne répondit pas. Comment aurait-il répondre? Un cadavre dans ses bras, le corps de celui qui lui avait tout pris. Les mots, dans tête, furent gravés à jamais._

_« Cette famille a détruit ma vie… Il est normal que je détruise la sienne…_

_La lame du sabre brilla encore plus, et dans le reflet du métal, un jeune homme se regarda, les mains couvertes de sang. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui avait tué Saki, ce n'était pas de ses mains qu'il avait pris cette vie de démon. Tout réduire au néant, tout détruire…_

_Les images disparurent et sa raison en même temps que le résidu d'innocence qui avait pu demeuré encore un peu dans son cœur. Père et Mère étaient morts, par la faute de Saki. Jamais ce garçon n'aurait de raisons valables pour ainsi tuer deux personnes. Ce n'était que de la haine pure et simple, un état de folie meurtrière dissimulé derrière ce regard clair de glace._

_"Sa… Saki…"_

_Puis le noir, rien que le noir, le submergea. Une nausée le prit et, sans vraiment comprendre, il rejeta le corps déjà froid de son demi-frère et s'enfuit, loin, le plus loin possible de cette maison où la mort rôdait._

_Tout… Tout était flou… Sa vision, par la pluie glaciale… Cet éclat, tenu par le sabre d'un ange déchu… Une personne… Une seule personne qu'il désirait voir…._

_Et le noir… l'avala pour ne plus le recracher…

* * *

_

La lumière… aveuglante…

Muraki, dans un gémissement sourd, fronça les sourcils avant d'entrouvrir son regard d'argent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un plafond très flou, mais de couleur autre que le blanc. Du blanc… Blanc comme la lumière, blanc comme la pureté qu'il avait perdu. Lentement, la présence de couvertures sur lui signala qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Le tissu était plus rêche que ceux de son lit et l'odeur ambiante n'était pas celle du deuil et de la tristesse. Il se redressa quelque peu, apercevant par la fenêtre entrouverte le ciel d'un bleu nuit envoûtante, brillant d'étoiles. L'air, tiède et exhalant un doux parfum sauvage, rappelait l'approche de l'été dans quelques semaines. Il abaissa les yeux vers ce qu'il portait. Ce n'était plus son uniforme noir mais bien un yukata blanc et cet ton clair le rassura.

"Tu es réveillé?"

Surpris, il se retourna et vit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns de cuivre le toiser avec douceur, assis dans un coin de la chambre, fumant tranquillement sa pipe rouge à l'extrémité dorée. C'était une pièce assez grande mais un peu en désordre. Sur la petite table trônaient des cahiers ouverts et des crayons mordillés. Près de la porte, des vêtements séchaient, et Muraki y reconnut son uniforme.

"Ori… Oriya…", souffla-t-il.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux gris métallique, tentant de rassembler tous ses souvenirs. Oriya, dans un sourire, s'assit sur le lit.

"Tu te sens mieux?" Demanda-t-il doucement." Je t'ai retrouvé tout seul sur la route, en plein orage. Tu t'es évanoui tout près de moi alors j'ai du te ramener ici. C'était la seule demeure la plus proche, la mienne en l'occurrence."

Muraki soupira.

"J'ai besoin de fumer."

"Je te le déconseille. Tu es bien trop fatigué alors reposes-toi un peu."

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête, sentant lentement mais sûrement tous les images lui revenir dans un flash terrible. Le sabre… Son frère… Le sang… sur ses mains… Il se plia en deux, le ventre coupé par une nausée violente. Il avait envie de vomir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans cette torture. Inquiet, Oriya le prit par les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder.

"Muraki! Muraki, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Sa… Saki… C'est lui… C'est… de sa faute…"

Oriya se figea, ne comprenant pas bien. Que voulait dire son camarade? Deux yeux d'argent croisèrent les siens, emplis de terreur et de haine. Les membres du jeune homme se mirent à trembler, de plus en plus, comme pris de froid. Ses épaules tressautaient, sa poitrine se soulevait dans une respiration difficile, ses mains étaient parcourus de frissons. N'en supportant pas plus, Oriya s'approcha de lui.

"Que s'est-il passé… avec Saki?" Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

La voix de Muraki se brisa, avalée par toutes ces images qui le tourmentaient. L'approche de la mort, l'envie de tuer ce cadavre…

"Tout…", murmura-t-il à travers un épais brouillard de sentiments. "Tout… Il m'a tout pris… Tout ce que j'aimais… Mon père… ma mère… il… les a tués… Ce garçon… a détruit tout ce qui m'était cher… pour une vengeance qui n'en portait que le nom… Pourquoi…? Pourquoi tout ça…? Pourquoi toute cette haine…?"

"Muraki…"

"Il voulait me tuer!" S'écria brusquement le jeune homme en s'agrippant désespérément aux habits d'Oriya. "Moi, son propre frère! Jamais… Jamais je n'ai voulu lui faire de mal! Et lui… avec ce sourire… Ce sourire…"

"Muraki…", chuchota Oriya, bouleversé.

Muraki, dans un étranglement, baissa la tête, fixant les draps du lit. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, lui faisaient atrocement mal. Mais il ne devait pas, il ne devait surtout pas pleurer. Ce serait si douloureux… Mais les bras d'Oriya étaient si protecteurs, des bras qui, depuis le premier jour, il avait eu envie de prendre pour les poser sur ses épaules. Il retint un gémissement et posa sa tête contre le cou du jeune homme aux cheveux longs, y respirant une odeur suave et sucrée. Il n'aimait pas paraître faible mais là, trop de choses l'avaient brisé.

Stupéfait d'une telle réaction, Oriya demeura immobile, ne sachant que faire.

"Mu… Muraki!"

"Je ne veux pas pleurer…", chuchota une voix dans son cou. "Je ne veux pas pleurer pour ce garçon qui a détruit mon existence… Alors aide-moi, juste pour cette fois… Juste une fois et je ne serai plus jamais un faible…"

Oriya eut un léger soupir. Muraki avait en cette journée d'orage radicalement changé. Le garçon sérieux, masquant l'humour insolent qu'il arborait avait disparu. Son innocence d'adolescent avait laissé place à un homme, un adulte. Ce soir allait être le dernier où il serait un simple jeune homme, perdu et tourmenté. Les cauchemars qui l'habitaient n'allaient plus le quitter. Oriya, se promettant d'être un être capable de l'aider dans n'importe quelle situation, ouvrit les bras et rapprocha cette âme détruite contre lui, le berçant lentement. Aucune larme ne vint troubler cet instant silencieux où deux garçons furent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Muraki se dégagea au bout d'un temps si long et si court à la fois des bras d'Oriya, le fixant avec son véritable regard, celui d'un adolescent comme les autres. Puis, sans que le jeune homme aux cheveux longs puisse le prévoir, deux lèvres glacées se posèrent sur les siennes, aussi douces et légères d'une aile de papillon. Le contact, fugitif et profond à la fois, troubla Oriya au plus haut point et, ne comprenant pas que ce doux rêve qui l'habitait depuis plus d'un mois venait de se réaliser, il regarda Muraki avec de grands yeux, sentant ses joues s'empourprer ridiculement.

"Mu… Muraki! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?" S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi d'un tel geste de la part de ce garçon si sérieux et mature.

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'argent esquissa un très léger sourire, fissurant cette cloche de tristesse et d'amertume. Sans cesser ce petit jeu qui lui donnait du baume au cœur, il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'Oriya, effleurant à peine la bouche de ce dernier. Leur souffle se mêlait l'un à l'autre pour n'en créer qu'un. Déstabilisé, Oriya ne parvint pas à s'écarter de son camarade. Un ange tout de blanc vêtu le menait à une tentation qu'il avait toujours rêvé de goûter.

"A… Arrêtes, Muraki!" Lança vainement Oriya, se sentant basculer en arrière. "Tu… Tu ne peux pas… Tu es trop submergé par la tristesse pour…"

Muraki le dévisagea calmement, les bras tendus pour ne pas s'écraser sur Oriya.

"Je… ne pourrai jamais oublier ce qui s'est passé", dit-il d'un ton profond." Tout ce qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui, je le tiens en moi pour ne jamais l'oublier… Mais malgré ce qui s'est passé, ce que j'ai envie de faire maintenant n'a rien à voir. Je veux juste… Je veux juste atténuer cette douleur… avec toi, Oriya… Juste ça, juste cette nuit pour que je puisse m'en remettre…"

Oriya, silencieux, contempla ce corps pressé sur le sien. Un pan du yukata glissait lentement sur un épaule blanche et douce qu'il s'empressa, sans prévenir d'embrasser afin d'y laisser une légère marque. Sa marque afin d'effacer celle de Saki. Le goût de cette chair…

« Froide… Comme un alcool d'été… »

Peu importe si Muraki l'oubliait ou le rejetait après cela. Peu importe si le jeune homme tentait par cette manière à ne pas devenir fou d'horreur et de colère contre ce frère qui avait tout détruit de sa vie. Oriya était sa barrière contre une folie qui allait cependant germer dans son esprit. Désirant plus que tout l'aider, à chaque fois, pour toute son existence, il découvrit l'épaule de Muraki, puis, dénouant la ceinture, dévoila un torse blanc et froid, aussi pur que celui d'un ange. Un ange s'offrait à lui pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il en était pourtant le résultat et ses ailes, rongées par le noir, devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à cerner.

Oriya fit basculer Muraki en arrière, n'en finissant plus de dévorer cette chair froide et douce. Enivré par cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé à part dans ses désirs les plus fous, il embrassa le jeune homme qui répondit à ce baiser. Pour ce dernier soir en tant qu'adolescent normal, il avait besoin de tendresse et de compréhension. La seule personne qui restait près de lui, malgré les horreurs qu'il avait subis. Juste ce soir, il se dévoilait à Oriya. Se promettant de montrer plus tard au jeune homme aux cheveux longs ce que lui-même était capable, il se pressa contre lui, demandant encore plus de caresses et d'attention.

« Ses lèvres… si présentes… »

Une à une, les étoffes qui recouvraient leurs corps alanguis furent enlevées par des gestes pleins de retenus et de désir mêlés. Sensuelle danse des sens et de la chair, les deux garçons se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans l'étroitesse du lit aux draps rêches. Muraki, la peau tiédie par le corps d'Oriya, ferma les yeux, tentant de brouiller l'horreur des dernières heures.

« _Cette famille a détruit ma vie… Il est normal que je détruise la sienne…_ »

« Saki… Tu le regretteras… Même si je dois y passer ma vie… Je te tuerai, je te briserai de ces mains qui n'ont fait que recueillir ton sang de démon… Tu as raison, je suis un ange aux ailes faussement blanches, qui par ta faute, va devoir rejoindre les ténèbres afin de t'y plonger à ton tour. L'Enfer le plus cruel et le plus brûlant ne sera jamais qu'un centième de la douleur que tu m'as infligé, à moi et ma famille… »

"Kazutaka…"

Une voix douce retentit à son oreille. Muraki entrouvrit son regard d'argent pour voir deux prunelles sombres enflammées par le désir. Oriya, allongé sur lui, ne faisait plus en geste, caressant presque rêveusement sa peau de soie. Ses cheveux, détachés, tombaient en une toison cuivrée sur ses épaules, le rendait semblable à ces guerriers qui malgré la rudesse du temps n'oublient pas la tendresse du cœur.

"Je serai toujours là pour t'aider", promit-il dans un souffle. "Quoique tu me demanderas, peu importe tout ce que je pourrai ressentir."

"O… Ori…"

Muraki le fixa avec la dernière once de gentillesse qu'il pouvait donner à quelqu'un. Puis, dans un murmure, lia ses bras autour du cou de son futur amant. Il eut un léger sourire en embrassant l'épaule de ce dernier.

"Tu es bien le seul… à me rendre comme ça…", chuchota-t-il.

La suite de cette nuit ne fut qu'un rêve blanc, immaculé de désirs et de passions longtemps contenus. Un ange, pour la dernière fois, avait laissé à nu ses ailes artificielles, après avoir goûté à la lame d'un sabre destructeur. Deux corps ne firent qu'un, dans des soupirs et des murmures, s'alliant à un court instant de paix, en attendant que le véritable visage des ténèbres ne se découvre. Oui… en attendant que la douleur ne refasse surface, un peu d'amour et de tendresse leur permettait de tenir.

* * *

"Je vais partir. " 

La phrase claqua dans le paisible silence de l'été. Le ton, froid et sans réplique, laissa le jeune homme aux cheveux longs bruns de cuivre muet de surprise. Ce jour-là, alors que le soleil estival brûlait les arbres et la terre, le garçon aux yeux d'argent, fumant une cigarette, avait annoncé la nouvelle comme s'il s'agissait d'un conseil pour un prochain contrôle. Furieux, Oriya se tourna vers son ami, faisant tomber sa pipe sur le sol du toit du lycée.

"Mais… Pourquoi dois-tu partir?" Demanda-t-il, fou de rage.

La fumée âcre du mégot avait la couleur du regard du jeune homme. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais sa voix était sèche.

"Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Du moins pour l'instant. Je me dois de régler le problème concernant Saki le plus tôt possible."

"Saki est mort", rétorqua Oriya, les sourcils froncés. "Il ne reviendra pas, tes parents non plus."

"Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas au courant?" Railla Muraki en mordant dans sa cigarette. "Peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, mais je dois parvenir à régler cette affaire."

Oriya le toisa avec colère sourd et mépris contenu.

"Ah oui? Et quel est ton plan, mon cher Kazutaka?"

La réponse du jeune homme aux yeux d'argent fut une photo qu'il tira de sa poche, la montrant à Oriya qui la contempla avec surprise. C'était du papier glacé passablement jaunie et de mauvaise qualité. On y voyait, malgré la clarté soudaine du flash, le visage d'un jeune homme au regard vague, absent; sa bouche, entrouverte, semblait dire quelque chose et ses cheveux noirs, dans cette ambiance ancienne, tombaient sur ses yeux vides de toute émotions. Des bandages parcouraient son visage sculpté avec finesse, ainsi que son poignet droit tacheté de sang. On ressentait une folie terrifiante émaner de lui, comme un frisson glacé qui vous prenait au cœur.

Ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait, Oriya fixa Muraki qui rangea la photo dans sa poche.

"J'ai découvert cette photo dans un album de mon grand-père", déclara ce dernier après avoir aspiré une bouffée de sa cigarette. "Il s'agit d'un de ses patients qu'il a eu pendant huit ans, jusqu'en 1926."

Il eut un léger sourire où une grande froideur se dessinait. Son regard d'argent eut cette nouvelle lueur qu'Oriya n'aimait pas voir.

"Cet homme va pouvoir m'aider à me venger de Saki, je le sais. Un tel démon, un tel homme… Je sais que je parviendrais à le retrouver."

"Muraki…", murmura Oriya, dépassé par les évènements.

Le jeune homme se mit debout, observant les arbres aux feuilles vertes, la chaîne de montagnes cachée par un brouillard perpétuel. Une brise secoua sa chevelure d'argent. Le gémissement du vent, telle une plainte, fit tressaillir Oriya malgré lui.

"Les Muraki ont une maison secondaire, à Tokyo. Je vais m'y rendre et ainsi commencer mes recherches. Je ne suis qu'un humain, Oriya. Et en tant qu'être humain, ma vie n'est qu'un temps éphémère qu'il me doit de combattre."

"Arrêtes ça, Muraki!"

Furieux, Oriya se releva brusquement et empoigna d'une main de fer le col de son mai qui demeura silencieux et parfaitement calme. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge et avait le triste goût de l'amertume. Tremblant de rage et d'un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas, il crispa son poing sur le tissu, se retenant de ne pas frapper celui qu'il aimait.

"Muraki…", gronda-t-il. "Pourquoi tout ça? Pourquoi cette telle vengeance? Et alors, tu ne peux pas penser un tant soit peu à moi? Tu ne… Tu ne peux pas… comprendre ou même compatir pour mes sentiments?"

Sa vue se brouillait, il suffoquait presque, noyé dans une peur sauvage et assourdissante. Des perles salées glissèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher et, dans des halètement dans le but de calmer sa respiration irrégulier, il toisa Muraki qui ne faisait pas un geste pour se débattre. L'adolescent avait disparu, l'homme avait apparu pour ainsi tout réduire au néant.

"Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que je deviens tout ça, moi, hein? Tu peux me le dire? Tu ne penses même pas à moi, tu te fiches de ce que je peux ressentir. Salopard…"

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il cala son menton contre l'épaule de son amant d'une nuit, y déversant des larmes amères et douloureuses. La pression de ses doigts sur le vêtement du jeune aux yeux d'argent se relâcha, au même rythme que son cœur. Puis, deux bras l'enlacèrent sans qu'il comprenne. Surpris, il fixa de son regard brouillé de perles le visage de Muraki qui lui fit un petit sourire.

"Tu sais, je ne partirai pas à jamais", dit-il d'une voix douce. "Car je sais que je peux compter sur toi, Oriya. Tu es le seul en qui je peux réellement faire confiance, le seul qui peut m'aider. Le seul… qui fait de moi ce que je suis vraiment… Rien que pour ça, rien que pour la pensée réconfortante de savoir que je peux compter sur toi, ne fait que me persuader de mon choix. Si je dois passer ma vie à me venger de Saki, alors soit. Mais s'il te plaît, Oriya… Attends-moi… Car si tu es loin de moi, tu es en même temps à mes côtés."

"Mu… Muraki…"

C'était la plus étrange mais en même temps la plus belle de toutes les déclarations que le jeune homme aux cheveux longs pouvait espérer. Il avait si mal en lui, mais les bras de son amant, le dernier sourire sincère qu'il lui offrait, ne faisait que renforcer cet amour passionné qui l'habitait. Il avait beau être le plus âgé, seul Muraki avait la maturité nécessaire pour être le plus grand, le plus adulte des deux. Oui, il l'attendrait. Et à chaque fois que le jeune homme aurait besoin de lui, il serait là, pour être à ses côtés dans n'importe quelle épreuve. Lors de cette nuit pleine de tendresse et de désirs, ils se l'étaient promis, l'un contre l'autre, savourant leurs instants en tant qu'amants et non en tant que simples amis. Oriya, bouleversé, sentit son cœur alléger d'un poids beaucoup plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait cru. Ivre d'une émotion instable et inconnue, il embrassa fougueusement Muraki qui répondit tendrement à son baiser. Leurs lèvres échangèrent une voluptueuse caresse, signe d'amour véritable avant que le jeune homme aux yeux d'argent ne s'écarte de la douce étreinte, caressant la joue de son amant.

"Je reviendrais, sois-en sûr… Laisse-moi un peu de temps et tu verras, je reviendrais…"

"Je le sais, Kazutaka…", sourit Oriya, l'âme sereine. "Je le sais mieux que quiconque…"

Ce jour-là, les deux garçons partagèrent leur dernier repas scolaire, le dernier moment ensembles, se rappelant de cette rencontre à ce même endroit. Deux âmes s'étaient trouvées, pour ne jamais se séparer, malgré la distance et les années.

Un Sabre… avait croisé un Ange…

* * *

_« Un ange… »_

_L'homme sourit et son visage, doux et paisible, fut assombri par une douce tristesse. Cela remontait à si longtemps. Son premier… et unique amour… Seize années avaient passé, seize années où, depuis le départ de l'être qu'il chérissait, il n'avait fait que recevoir quelques nouvelles, grâce à ses connaissances. Mais il savait qu'il reviendrait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Un temps éphémère car il n'était qu'un être humain…_

_« Tu avais prononcé cette phrase… en regardant l'immensité du ciel… Peut-être qu'un autre monde te permettrait de ne plus être un être humain… La puissance… »_

_Il fixa le ciel brillant d'étoiles, avant de reposer ses yeux sur la pipe qu'il tenait en main. Il eut un nouveau sourire, plus gai que le précédent. Les lèvres de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux avaient effleuré l'extrémité de cet objet. Lentement, il y reposa sa propre bouche, donnant comme un baiser indirect. Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait jamais arrêté de fumer._

_"Maître Oriya?"_

_Il se retourna vers la porte coulissante. Une servante, poliment, s'inclina dès son arrivée._

_"Une personne désire vous voir, Maître Oriya."_

_"Je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant", déclara-t-il froidement. "Mais de qui s'agit-il?"_

_Une ombre s'avança vers lui, après avoir murmuré à la femme de s'en aller. Dans un bruit sec, la chambre fut de nouveau close, laissant le silence s'installer. Au loin, le bruit du ruisseau continuait de produire une certaine mélodie. L'homme eut un doux sourire, et, appuyé contre sa fenêtre, observa le rayon de la lune caresser le visage de son visiteur. Deux yeux d'argent le regardèrent avec la douceur qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de donner, du moins sincèrement. Une bouche sensuelle s'ourla d'une esquisse tendre et amusée à la fois. Un ange…_

_"Je pensais ne plus te revoir, mon cher…", murmura l'homme aux cheveux longs._

_Deux âmes étaient liées…_

_"Je ne suis qu'un être humain… mon temps est éphémère…", répondit celui qui avait fait battre son cœur seize ans auparavant._

_Ne pouvaient plus se séparer…_

_Dans l'ombre de la nuit, deux visages s'effleurèrent avant d'échanger un baiser doux et passionné. Leurs corps, l'un contre l'autre, dans les ténèbres nocturnes, formaient comme deux ailes repliées, les ailes d'un ange qui avait retrouvé sa lumière pour un temps fugitif._

_Temps que ceux qui tenaient les ficelles de ce monde… tentaient de préserver… à jamais…_

_**Owari **_


End file.
